Pre-Alternate
by EthanLover
Summary: This is the story of how Jesse and Ethan met. (In my Alternate series) it also shows how Ethan got turned into a vampire, a werewolf, and a spell master. This will be a 2-shot! T for safety! NOT SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

This chapter will include: (In this order)

When Jesse and Ethan became friends.  
The first day of school. (6th for the gang and 7th for Jesse)  
When Ethan gets turned into vampire.

3 1/2 years before Alternate MBAV  
~Ethan's POV~  
It was Saturday and Benny, Rory, Savannah and I were going to have a 'Star Wars' movie marathon. It was getting kinda crowded in the house so I decided to take a walk be before we started.  
I was about a block and a half away from my house when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I slowed my pace and unlocked my phone seeing the text was from Savannah. When I looked at what she sent me couldn't help but smile  
Savannah- Benny says if you're not here soon he's gonna start, besides, if we don't start soon George Lucas will probably change it again! :P  
I was about to answer back when I ran into someone. We both fell to the ground with a thud. I looked to see who I ran into and a shiver ran up and down my spine. It was Jesse Jones, the most feared guy in town!  
"I-I I'm sorry. It's all my fault." I stuttered looking at the ground, too scared to look Jesse in the eyes.  
"Your Ethan Morgan right?" Jesse asked me in a calm voice.  
I gulped and nodded. Gathering up my courage, I finally looked up. Jesse was already standing up and he had his hand out. I hesitated before grabbing his hand. Jesse helped me stand up, and I was about to walk away when Jesse put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Walk with me." Jesse commanded. I nodded swallowing the lump in my throat. We walked in silence for a long time before Jesse finally spoke.  
"I know you're scared of me." Jesse said, not looking me in the eyes. "Don't be. I won't hurt you."  
"Really?" I asked. Jesse nodded. We kept walking in silence, and I felt myself start to relax.  
Before I knew it I had spent the whole day with Jesse. I found that Jesse's not that bad after you get past the whole scary part.

First day of 6th grade (Jesse is in 7th)  
~Narrator's POV~  
Savannah, Benny and Rory were walking to their lockers. All three of them were excited to start school, especially middle school.  
"Hey look there's Ethan!" Rory exclaimed pointing to the front door and Savannah and Benny turned to look. They all gasped when they saw who Ethan was with.  
"Is Ethan friends with Jesse?" Benny asked Savannah.  
"I have no idea." Savannah told them; never taking her eyes off of Ethan. Ethan and Jesse said their goodbyes as the walked off in different directions. Ethan started to walk towards Savannah, Benny and Rory. Ethan walked up to the locker next to Benny's. Ethan was just opening his locker when the three finally got over their shock.  
Ethan was wearing dark blue jeans, and black hoodie with red Vans. What startled the three the most was that Ethan wasn't wearing glasses! When Ethan turned to look at them they saw that the rubber bands for his braces were black.  
"What do you want?" Ethan asked in annoyed voice.  
"What happened to you, E?" Benny asked.  
"Don't call me E!" He growled. "And to answer your question nothing happened to me. I'm the same old Ethan just….better." Ethan then shut his locker and headed off to homeroom. But before Ethan could walk into class Savannah spoke.  
"What side of whose bed did you wake up on?" Savannah asked.  
"The noxious side." Ethan said before walking into class.  
"What happened to your brother?" Rory asked.  
"I guess Ethan and Jesse are friends now." Savannah muttered.  
Lunch  
~Savannah's POV~  
White Chapel middle school doesn't have many students, so the 6th and 7th graders ate lunch together while the 8th grade had lunch to themselves. Benny, Rory and I had just gotten our lunch and we were scouring the lunchroom for an empty table.  
"Uh, where do we sit?" Benny asked me. I shrugged and pointed to a table near the front of the cafeteria.  
"Hey isn't that Ethan?" Rory asked as he pointed to a table full of 7th graders. Ethan looked like he was the only 6th grader sitting there.  
"Jesse and him must be friends, but how and why?" I asked. "I mean, Ethan isn't exactly cool material."  
"You mean he wasn't cool material. Look at him now." Benny told us. It was true, Ethan didn't look anything like a dork.  
"Guys." I said suddenly. Benny and Rory turned to look at me. "Ethan choose Jesse over us. I tried to talk to him in class and he completely ignored me."  
"We lost him to the dark side." Benny said in a dramatic voice.  
Summer before Ethan's 8th Grade Year  
~Ethan's POV~  
I was sitting at the dinner table. Summer had just started. Savannah was sitting across from me. She was still mad at me for, in her words, "abandoning my best friends since birth."  
My parents didn't like Jesse and they thought he was a "bad influence" on me. But none of that stopped me from hanging out with Jesse. My life was so much better now! No one picked on me or anything! My thoughts were interrupted by my phone vibrating. It was a text from Jesse.  
Jesse- Can u spend the night at my place? I have something important to tell u.  
I grinned. The second I was able to leave the table I ran up stairs, packed a bag and headed to Jesse's house. I dashed back down the stairs, calling out "Spending the night at Jesse's," before shutting the door.  
Jesse lived in a huge mansion a few miles away from my house. I texted Jesse telling him I'd be there soon. By the time I got to the house it was almost pitch black out. I entered the pass code in his gate.  
"1856" I muttered as I typed. The gate swung open and I started to walk up the drive way. I never really understood how Jesse could afford all this. I walked through the unlocked door. Jesse almost never locked the front door. He didn't think he needed it. The gate was almost 10 feet tall!  
"Hey Jesse." I said as I walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey Ethan." Jesse muttered.  
"You said you had something to tell me." I said after a moment or two of silence.  
"Yes, follow me." Jesse said as he walked out of the kitchen and towards his study.  
"What do you have to tell me?" I asked when Jesse shut the door.  
"Do you believe in the supernatural world?" Jesse asked me as he scanned his book shelf.  
"Like vampires and werewolves?" I asked. Jesse nodded. "I guess. Why?" Jesse turned around and tossed me a book.  
"Page 50." Jesse told me. I was confused but I obeyed. Page 50 had a picture of a family. I was about to asked a question when Jesse started to speak.  
"This is a photo of a family in 1866. Look closely." Jesse told me. I did and I gasped.  
"Is that you?" I asked.  
"When I was 10 years old." Jesse told me.  
"How is this possible?" I asked nervously dreading his answer.  
"I'm a vampire." Jesse said as he opened his mouth and showed me his fangs. I jumped back.  
"V-vampire?" I stuttered. Jesse just nodded. After I calmed down, Jesse smiled at me, showing his fangs again.  
"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.  
"I see potential in you." Jesse told me.  
"Wait, are you saying you want to change me? Into a vampire?" I asked. "No way!" I said while shaking my head. Jesse walked towards me, I backed myself into the door.  
"Think about it Ethan. You wouldn't need glasses or braces. You would never get picked on ever again. Imagine the power you would have." Jesse persuaded. I turned my face not wanting to look at him.  
"You would be able to take revenge on anyone who has done you wrong." Jesse purred.  
"Do it." I told him. Jesse grinned then put a hand on my shoulder and one of the side of my neck. I gasped when his fangs pierced my neck. It only took a few seconds before I started to feel weak. I was barely conscious when Jesse laid me on the couch.

When Ethan Wakes up Narrator's POV  
Jesse was sitting in a chair in front of the coach Ethan was on.

"Uh." Ethan said as he slowly woke up. Ethan then sat up on the coach and rubbed his neck. Barely felling the mark of Jesses fangs. Just then Ethan's throat began to burn. Jesse grabbed the cup full of human blood.

"Here drink this." Jesse said as he handed Ethan the cup. Ethan grabbed it the started to sniff it. His throat practically begged him for him to drink. Ethan chugged the blood down.

"Congratulations Ethan. You are now a full fledge vampire." Jesse said with a grin. Jesse, after 100 years on his own, finally had a right hand man. And for the first time in his after life a best friend. A true best friend.

The next chapter will include: (in order)  
When Ethan gets turned into werewolf  
When Ethan gets turned into a spell master  
A family outing with Savannah and Ethan. Were Savannah and Ethan have a 'heart to heart'.  
A few weeks before High School


	2. Chapter 2

**_Werewolf Time!_**

**_Ethan's POV_**

"You need to focus." Jesse told me. I have only been a vampire for a week or so when we found out in a seer. I get visions! And the best part I get more power cause I'm a vampire. Right now I'm trying to keep my eyes their normal deep brown color instead of red or purple. I looked at Jesse, I saw purple and red surround him. Telling me that he was powerful and evil. I looked down at my hands. Red, purple, brown and a little bit of dark purple.

"Ethan!" Jesse said snapping me out off my thoughts. I took a deep breath then opened my eyes. Jesse grinned.

"You did it!" Jesse said. "Let's see we've test 2 of your 3 new powers." Jesse grinned.

"Follow me." Jesse said. I followed Jesse out of his mansion and into the wood behind it.

"Jesse what are..." Jesse shhed me. He pointed to a werewolf.

"That is a female werewolf. Lets see if you can make her do what you want." Before I could answer Jesse started to walk towards the werewolf. The wolf growled at him the lounged. Before she could I yelled, "Stop." The wolf backed away from Jesse. I could feel that I had a mental hold on the werewolf. Jesse walked up next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Great job!" Jesse said.

"Has anyone ever told you you're crazy?" I asked.

"Only you have the guts to." Jesse said. Jesse and I started to laugh so I didn't feel my mental hold on the werewolf break. The wolf lounged on me. I barred my fangs and hissed. Jesse told me that when fighting a werewolf never let it bite you. I grabbed the wolfs shoulders but it to late the wolf took a huge bite on my shoulder.

**_An hour later My POV_**

When Ethan woke up he was in Jesse mansion laying on the coach.

"Talk about déjà vu!" Ethan said with groan as he tried to stand up. Jesse was by his side in a flash.

"You feeling ok?" Jesse asked.

"I guess. What happened?" Ethan asked as he rubbed his head.

"You were bitten by a werewolf." Jesse told me. Ethan's eyes widen.  
"Jesse how an I still alive?" Ethan asked quietly.

"I knew you were special Ethan but to be a Letalis Per 5." Jesse said more to himself then to Ethan.

"A what?" Ethan asked.

"A Mortal with 5. It means that you are a Seer, SpellMaster, Vampire, Werewolf and a powerful evil Vampire." Jesse explained.

**_SpellMaster Maybe a week later My POV_**

Jesse had dragged Ethan to an old friends house. More specifically a SpellMaster friend. To be even more specific a dying SpellMaster. (Of old age)

"Jesse where are you taking me?" Ethan asked.

"A friend of mine is dying. I've told him about you and he wants to talk to you." Jesse answered. Ethan was about to say something along the lines of Jesse being a vampire and all of his friends being vampire but the two had arrived. The mansion was only a little smaller then Jesse's and didn't look as old. It didn't take long before they reached a room that was surrounded by nurses and one or two doctors. They let the two pass without hesitation.

"Jesse! How good to see you!" An old man laying in a king size bed said when the two walked in.

"How are you feeling Alex?" Jesse asked as he hugged the man who was still in the bed. The man named Alex looked at Ethan who was standing behind Jesse.

"This must be Ethan. You are right Jesse he is special. Keep him close." Alex said as he motioned Ethan towards him.

"As you can see I am no vampire." Alex said. Ethan nodded. "I hear that you are a vampire." Ethan nodded again. "Show me your fangs." Ethan was surprised to say the lest and looked to Jesse who nodded so Ethan opened his mouth reviling his fangs. Alex grinned again. Ethan closed his mouth.

"I am a SpellMaster Ethan. A very powerful SpellMaster." Alex said.

"That how we met. I saved him back when he was just a level one spell master from some vampires." Both Jesse and Alex grinned at the memory.

"I am also dying. I want you to have my powers." Alex said.

"I'll leave you two alone." Jesse said before he left the room.

"You can give me your powers?" Ethan asked.

"Yes if a SpellMaster or any Magical being is dying they can give there power to someone who have no magic in them. I choice you." Alex said.

"But why?" I asked.

"You're the Letalis Per 5 there hasn't been one in centuries. I am the most powerful SpellMaster alive. It's only logical that you have my power." Alex said as he grabbed my wrist. I bent down next to him.

"This might sting I apologize in advance." Alex said. Right at the moment the wrist Alex was holding started to burn and sting. I gasped then screamed. My heightened hearing told me that Jesse was holding the doctors and nurses back from the door. The pain seemed to last for hours but was only a few minutes. When the pain subsided. My face feel down on the bed as I started to breath heavily. I heard Jesse walk in. He walked over slowly. When he made his way over to me he grabbed my throbbing wrist slowly and carefully.

"Congrats. You are now a full Letalis Per 5." Jesse said as he sat my wrist down. I glanced up and him.

"Fuck off! That hurt like hell!" I growled.

"You're just angry cause its almost a full moon." Jesse told me. I looked at Jesse again, I pointed at him.

"You knew this would hurt like hell! You owe me big time!" I told Jesse.

The next day Ethan POV

I had spent the night at Jesse's didn't want to face Savannah with new powers, or Jane for that matter. I was sitting the kitchen drinking some of Jesse's special blood out off a coffee mug. Just then Jesse walked into the room.

"Let's see your wrist." Jesse said. I sighed and held out my left wrist. The burn mark was gone it was now replaced with the symbol of the SpellMaster.

"I have a surprise slash I'm sorry I didn't tell you how much pain you would be in, thing." Jesse said. I looked at Jesse with a worried look.

"What is it?" I asked. "You never do things like this. Wait let me make sure it's he real you." Jesse laughed and grabbed my arm and pulled me outside.

"Holy crap! Is that for me!" I asked. There was a freaken motorcycle outside. Jesse tossed me some keys.

"You do realize I'm not old enough to drive." I told Jesse.

"A friend of mine pulled a few strings and got me this." Jesse said as he held something up. I looked closer and saw that it was a drivers license. I grabbed it out of Jesse's hands.

"You are awesome!" I said as I got on the motorcycle and put on the helmet.

"Am I forgiven now?" Jesse asked.

"Ya. Just don't do anything like that again or I'll stake you myself! I can over power you now!" I yelled before ridding off. I rode all the way to my house with a smirk on my face. Savannah was outside when I arrived.

"Hey Sav." I said as I got off.

"Ethan please tell me you didn't steal that!" Savannah practically yelled.

"I didn't! It's a gift." I told her.

"Oh god! Jesse stole it didn't he?" Savannah asked.

"Lay off would ya. He's not bad." I hissed at her.

"Wait a minute your not even old enough to drive!" Savannah said. I didn't say anything I just showed Savannah my drives license.

"I hate you so much right now." Savannah muttered.

Family Trip Thing Time! (Bonding between Savannah and Ethan) my POV

"We're what!?" Savannah and Ethan yelled in unison.

"We are going on a family camping trip for 2 weeks." Their mom repeated.

"2 weeks!" Ethan yelled. That overlaps into a full moon.

"Mom this is so unfair! It's the summer before high school! I wanna hang out with my friends!" Savannah told her mom.

"You mean your two dorks?" Ethan asked.

"At least I have real friends to spend time with all your gonna do its party and get drunk all summer." Savannah said. The twin started to yell at each other after that.

"Enough!" Their mom yelled.

"That is why we're doing this! You two need to bound." She said. The twins groaned.

"Fine!" The twins said.

**_Camping trip. Skip ahead to the day of the full moon. Ethan POV_**

Mom and dad were out looking for fire wood, while Jane was sitting in one of the tents taking a nap. I was feeling jittery. Tonight's a full moon.

"Savannah you have to help me." I begged.

"Why should I?" Savannah asked.

"Tonight's a full moon. I'm a werewolf. I still don't have full control." I told Savannah as I started to pass around the tents.

"And?"

"And I don't want to hurt anyone tonight you need to help me. I need to be alone in the woods tonight. And that's gonna be hard to explain to mom and dad. Savannah please!" I begged.

"Fine I'll help. But I'm not doing this for you." Savannah said as she got up. Later that night savannah came up with an awesome excuse for us to be in the woods. I don't remember all the details but it had something to do with us bonding.

**_A/N Well there you go! So unless a lot of people want the few weeks before high school I properly won't do it._**


End file.
